BANGHIM - Untitled
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: "Aku tidak perduli jika orang lain bilang kita tidak telihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya perduli jika kau merasakan cintaku padamu. Kau merasakannyakan?" (Bad Sumarry) Karena gak tau mau dikasih judul apa, jadilah 'Untitled' *Gak kreatif XD*


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast: Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae & Choi Sunghyun (T.O.P)

Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy) - AU

Leght : Oneshot

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

 **WARNING** :

No Bash!

 **JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR THE PAIRING**

Typo's normal

.

.

.

.

.

Untitled

Bang Yongguk pria tampan dengan suara beratnya yang sexy, bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis dengan potongan rambut cepak, mahasiswa dari fakultas musik modern di Inha university, dia adalah kekasih dari Kim Himchan. Kim Himchan pria yang memiliki paras cantik dan manis dengan kulit putih mulus sedikit pucat, mata marbel dan bibir pink dengan philtrum dalam, Himchan adalah mahasiswa dari fakultas musik tradisional di Inha university.

Mereka, Yongguk dan Himchan kini sudah berada ditahun ketiga di Inha dan bulan Juni nanti hubungan keduanya akan menginjak dua tahun. Yongguk bukanlah sosok pria yang memiliki sisi romantis dan Himchan tau itu dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

 _"_ _You know I can't, Chanie"_

Itu yang akan Yongguk jadikan jawaban setiap kali Himchan meminta Yongguk untuk sedikit bersikap romantis, meski permintaan Himchan hanya ingin Yongguk untuk sekedar menggenggam tangannya ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan di kampus.

Himchan tidak apa-apa, dia tidak masalah dengan Yongguk yang tidak suka _Go public_ itu. Kenapa _Go public_? Karena Yongguk hanya tidak memperlihatkan jelas hubungannya dengan Himchan pada dunia luar, berbeda jika mereka hanya berdua. Sebaliknya jika hanya ada Himchan dan dirinya, Yongguklah yang sering kali harus menahan segala keinginan _setan_ dalam dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Himchan lebih dari apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih ( _hug and kiss)_.

Ya, Himchan tidak masalah dengan hal itu sampai saat sebulan yang lalu beberapa dari teman-temannya memberi komentar akan hubungannya dengan Yongguk.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya Yongguk itu kekasihmu bukan sih?'_

 _'_ _Untuk seorang kekasih, Yongguk terlalu cuek'_

Dan yang paling membuat Himchan terganggu adalah,

 _'_ _Aku ragu Yongguk benar mencintaimu dengan sikapnya yang dingin begitu padamu'_

.

.

.

Seperti hari lainnya, Himchan akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada dirumah Yongguk. Sebuah _flat_ kecil sebenarnya yang Yongguk sewa selama ia tinggal di Seoul karena sesuatu yang disebut rumah itu terletak di daerah Incheon. Ada sebuah sofa empuk tanpa kaki yang berhadapan dengan tv untuk mengisi ruang tamu kecil di _flat_ Yongguk dan kini keduanya sedang duduk bersama disana. Himchan duduk disisi kanan Yongguk yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah leptop dipangkuannya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Yongguk merasa jika hari ini Himchan tidak banyak bicara, tadi dijalan menuju rumahnya pun Himchan tidak terdengar banyak bicara dan itu sedikit membuat Yongguk khawatir, maklum saja Himchan yang jadi kekasihnya itu adalah type yang sedikit bawel. Yah, sedikit.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Yongguk akhirnya, masih fokus pada layar leptopnya.

' _'_ _I'm fine_ "

Tangan kanan Himchan meraih remote tv yang tergeletak disamping kanannya, menyalakan tv yang sebelumnya hanya menampilkan layar hitam. Yongguk melirik kearah kekasihnya yang benar-benar terasa sangat tenang hari ini hanya untuk mendapati wajah malas Himchan menatap layar tv dihadapan mereka. Yongguk mengambil remote tv yang ada pada Himchan, mematikan tv.

"Ada apa?" kali ini perhatian Yongguk tertuju pada Himchan, laptop yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya pun sudah diletakkan di sisi kiri tempat dia duduk. Himchan mencoba meraih kembali remote tv dari Yongguk dan menghentikan percobaannya ketika menydari jika Yongguk memberikan _death glare_ kearahnya.

"Tidak ada. Teruskan saja, anggap aku tidak disini" dan mendengar itu Yongguk kini benar-benar memberikan perhatiannya pada Himchan. Yongguk mengubah posisi duduknya, kini dia mengahadapkan badannya pada Himchan dengan menatap tajam mata marbel kekasihnya itu.

Himchan menghela nafasnya pelan, tidak akan berhasil pikirnya jika Yongguk sudah seperti ini, Yongguk yang sudah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Percuma Himchan mengelak, Yongguk akan tetap seperti ini hingga dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau menggengam tanganku ketika kita berjalan dikampus?" dan setelahnya Himchan menyesal telah mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya karena kini Yongguk sedang berusaha menahan tawa dihadapannya.

Himchan berdiri menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, saat ini dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berada disini bersama dengan Yongguk. "Sudah mau pulang?" dan sial. Yongguk kini malah tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap Himchan yang menurutnya sedang merajuk, menggenggam tangan Himchan untuk menahannya.

"Yaa mungkin itu hanya hal lucu buatmu tapi tidak untukku. Kadang aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki kekasih, kita lebih terlihat seperti sahabat dibanding sepasang kekasih" mengatur nafas, Himchan berusaha tidak menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Temanmu yang mengatakannya?" Himchan hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawab dan itu malah membuat Yongguk yakin jika Himchan termakan ucapan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak perduli jika orang lain bilang kita tidak telihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya perduli jika kau merasakan cintaku padamu. Kau merasakannyakan?" lagi tak ada jawaban dari Himchan, kini pria cantik itu hanya bisa tertunduk.

" _Look at me"_ Yongguk menyentuh _jawline_ Himchan, secara halus meminta kekasihnya itu untuk menatapnya.

" _You can feel my love, right?"_

"Iya, tapi" Yongguk mengangkat kedua tangannya, memotong ucapan Himchan seakan cukup baginya untuk mendengar jawaban Himchan jika kekasihnya itu merasakan cintanya. "Aku hanya peduli hal itu, tidak dengan yang lain". Yongguk kembali duduk ke posisi awalnya sebelum menahan Himchan, duduk didepan tv dengan kembali sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Untitled

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Chanie maaf, aku harus segera menyelesaikan laguku, jadi aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu. Maaf"_**

.

Himchan menghela nafas pelan selesainya membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yongguk padanya, bukan hal baru sebenarnya jika Himchan harus makan siang sendiri dikampus tanpa Yongguk. Salahkan saja otak kekasihnya yang jenius itu dalam membuat lagu atau apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan musik hingga kadang meski Yongguk belum lulus dari pendidikannya saat ini, sudah beberapa kali dia diminta untuk membantu dalam urusan mengaransemen lagu disebuah pertunjukkan atau pergelaran. Kekasihnya seorang yang populer, ya Himchan suka fakta yang satu itu meski sebenarnya dirinya pun tidak kalah populer dengan sang kekasih, Bang Yongguk.

"Yongguk hyung mana?"

"Seperti biasa. Sibuk" Himchan tersenyum kecil untuk menemani jawaban dari pertanyaan Youngjae padanya. "Kalian baik-baik sajakan Hyung?" agak aneh sebenarnya mendengar Youngjae dengan pertanyaannya yang satu ini tapi yang Himchan lakukan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban jika dia dan Yongguk baik-baik saja.

Acara makan siang Himchan dan Youngjae diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Youngjae yang sedikit mengeluh karena kini Daehyun sedang mewakilkan kampus mereka dalam ajang perlombaan tarik suara yang diadakan di Seoul university.

"Harusnya kau datang kesana menyemangati kekasihmu itu"

"Dan aku harus menahan iri karena aku tidak bisa berada di atas panggung? Tidak, terima kasih Hyung. Lebih baik aku disini denganmu"

Himchan tersenyum dan sedikit mengeluarkan tawanya dikala mengingat jika Daehyun dan Youngjae adalah sepasang kekasih yang sekaligus juga merangkap sebagai rival sejati dalam hal urusan menyanyi, keduanya memiliki suara yang bagus dan sudah pasti sangat baik dalam hal menyanyi. Hanya saja Daehyun memiliki type suara yang bulat juga tajam serta artikulasi yang jauh lebih bagus dari Youngjae dan itu juga yang Youngjae akui. Berbeda dengan sang kekasih, Youngjae memiliki jenis suara yang lembut namun dia juga sangat baik jika harus menyanyikan lagu ber _gendre_ **rock.**

"Haii Himchan,,"

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Youngjae ketika seseorang menyapanya dari balik punggungnya begitu juga dengan Youngjae kini ikut memandang kearah pria yang berdiri dibelakang Himchan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Himchan hanya bisa terdiam sesaat ketika mendapati siapa yang baru saja menyapanya dan kini ikut bergabung duduk dengannya dan Youngjae dikantin. Itu Choi Seunghyun atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih Himchan saat di _High school._

 _"_ _As always, you look beautiful Chanie"_ lembut, pria tampan dengan potongan rambut rapih itu tersenyum manis pada Himchan dan membuat Youngjae harus menyimpan tanda tanya besar akan pria tampan yang kini ikut duduk bersamanya dan Himchan.

Youngjae menyentuh pelan tangan Himchan, menyadarkan Himchan jika Youngjae ada disana bersamanya. "Aah ne Seunghyun hyung lama tidak bertemu. Hyung, kenalkan ini Youngjae" Seunghyun dan Youngjae saling berjabat tangan dan saling menyebutkan nama satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan kelas yang harus Himchan ikuti juga sudah selesai, kini pria cantik itu tengah berdiri dekat dengan pintu studio musik untuk menunggu Yongguk keluar dari sana. Lima menit menunggu akhirnya Yongguk keluar dari studio bersama temannya, tanpa berkata apapun Himchan hanya berjalan dibelakang Yongguk dan temannya menuju parkiran.

" _How's your day?_ " tanya Yongguk ketika keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil, membuka percakapan dengan Himchan yang duduk tepat disampingnya. " _Nothing special_ " saut Himchan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Yongguk tersenyum sesaat sebelum mengenakan Himchan sabuk pengaman, mendaratkan ciuman sekilas dibibir pink Himchan.

.

.

.

Untitled

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Seunghyun pada pertemuan sebelumnya jika dia akan menjadi mahasiswa Inha untuk kurang lebih dua tahun dalam rangka menyelesaikan S2. Dan seperti sebelumnya juga Himchan dan Seunghyun kini sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Seunghyun mengacak gemas rambut Himchan saat pria cantik itu bercerita hal lucu hingga senyum manis khas seorang Choi Seunghyun dengan mudah tersaji dan entah kenapa itu membuat Himchan merasakan jika Seunghyun masih seorang yang hangat, masih sama seperti dulu ketika mereka bersama.

"Chanie, _I miss you so much_ " ucap Seunghyun jujur pada Himchan dengan menggusap punggung tangan Himchan pelan dan belum sempat Himchan memberikan tanggapan akan ucapan Seunghyun, Himchan mendengar suara berat sang kekasih memanggil namanya.

Himchan bangkit dari duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Seunghyun untuk menghampiri Yongguk yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Menggenggam tangan Yongguk untuk kembali keluar dari area kantin, Himchan hanya tidak ingin kedua pria itu saling bertemu.

.

.

.

"Dia siapa?"

"Kau mengenalnyakan?"

"Mungkin dia mantanmu" ucap Yongguk beruntun karena Himchan hanya diam tanpa menjawab dua pertanyaan awal, Himchan kaget akan pertanyaan Yongguk karena dia pikir Yongguk tidak melihatnya jika tadi dikantin dia sedang bersama dengan Seunghyun.

"Aku tau itu. Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Ingin kembali dengannya?"

Himchan menghela nafas kasar, mulai merasa kesal dengan ucapan Yongguk.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun dan kau benar dia memang mantan kekasihku. Kau puas?" dalam sekali membuka mulut Himchan menjawab semua pertanyaan Yongguk tadi padanya dan Himchan benar-benar kesal. Seunghyun hanya mantan. Kenapa Yongguk harus berkata jika Himchan ingin kembali dengan orang itu, tidakkah Yongguk mempercayainya?

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku banyak tugas"

.

.

.

Himchan duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya, jari-jarinya bermain lincah diatas layar sentuh ponselnya ketika di dengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya memasuki kamar anak lelaki satu-satunya karena dua anak tertuanya adalah wanita, membawa satu kotak _ice cream_ ditangannya.

"Waaa,, Omma. Kau tau saja apa yang aku mau"

"Yongguk yang membelinya dan meminta Omma memberikannya padamu" jelas sang ibu yang kini melihat anak tampannya mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sangking gemas melihat tingkah sang anak yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa tetapi masih saja kekanakan, Mrs. Kim akhirnya mencubit pipi Himchan.

Yongguk memang seperti itu, dia akan membelikan _ice cream_ jika Himchan sedang marah padanya. Memberikan sesuatu yang Himchan sangat suka hanya untuk sekedar meredam kemarahan kekasihnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa bukan kau saja yang datang kekamarku dan memberikannya langsung padaku?"_**

Yongguk yang memang masih berada diluar rumah Himchan itu langsung kembali memasuki rumah Himchan dan menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah permisi dengan Mrs. Kim untuk menuju kamar Himchan sehabis membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Himchan diponselnya, membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang kerumah.

Pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat Himchan bisa melihat siapa yang kini berjalan mendekat kekamarnya, itu Yongguk. Yongguk tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah menutup pintu kamar Himchan ketika dia sudah masuk, berdiri membelakangi pintu hingga akhirnya Himchan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memeluk Yongguk erat.

"Jangan lakukan" ucap Himchan ketika merasakan pergerakan tangan Yongguk yang ingin melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yongguk, ada nada khawatir disana. "Haruskah aku merasa sakit dulu untuk bisa memeluk kekasihku?" Himchan melepas pelukkannya dan setelahnya Yongguklah yang kini memeluk Himchan.

.

.

.

Untitled

.

.

.

Kelas telah selesai namun Himchan kini lebih memilih untuk berada di studio musik tradisional, bahkan Himchan sudah hampir satu jam berlatih sendirian dengan _Janggu_ nya. Ponsel diletakkan tepat disisi kanannya agar jika Yongguk mengiriminya pesan Himchan bisa langsung mengetahui dan membalasnya.

Ketukan pelan dipintu studio mengalihkan perhatian Himchan dari permainannya, mendapati Seunghyun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Oo, Hyung sedang apa?" Seunghyun menghampiri Himchan yang tengah duduk bersila di pinggir ruangan, duduk tepat disamping kanan Himchan. "Aku datang lebih cepat dan mencoba peruntunganku untuk menemuimu disini sambil menunggu. Dan benar, kau disini. Himchan tersenyum menanggapi, _stick_ yang digunakannya untuk bermain _Janggu_ kini sudah tak lagi dipeganggnya. Latihan satu jam sudah cukup pikirnya, kini dia hanya ingin bersantai sejenak.

Obrolan ringan mengisi waktu kebersamaan Himchan dan Seunghyun distudio, kadang tawa mereka lepas ketika kembali mengingat hal-hal lucu yang terjadi dimasa sekolah menengah atas mereka. Senyum manis bahkan tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Himchan saat ini, entahlah dia hanya merasa bahagia untuk kembali mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

.

Pria tampan itu disana, melihat senyum manis bahkan mendengar tawa renyah kekasihnya dengan jelas, hal yang bisa dibilang jarang bisa dia lihat dan dengar dari sang kekasih ketika bersamanya atau senyum dan tawa itu tercipta karenanya. Namun kini Yongguk sepertinya harus merelakan jika pria lain yang bisa menghadirkan senyum serta tawa Himchan dan untuk itu Yongguk entah mengapa merasa kalah. Hanya berdiri ditempatnya tanpa berniat menghampiri kekasihnya didalam sana.

Baru dua langkah Yongguk meninggalkan studio musik tradisional dimana Himchan dan seorang pria yang diketahuinya bernama Seunghyun berada, kini Yongguk harus kembali berbalik ketika terlinganya mendengar kata cinta terlontar. Itu bukan dari Himchan, melainkan dari Seunghyun.

.

"Apa aku sudah bilang jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Aah ne, Hyung sudah bilang. Wae?" tanya Himchan, Seunghyun tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu apa aku sudah bilang juga jika aku masih mencintaimu?"

Himchan terdiam, dia tidak menyangka jika Seunghyun akan mengatakan jika dia masih mencintainya. Seunghyun menggambil satu tangan Himchan untuk digenggamnya, mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari.

 _"_ _I love you Chanie, please be mine"_

Sangat cepat, kini bibir Seunghyun sudah mendarat mulus diatas bibir pink Himchan. Mata marbel Himchan membesar, kaget akan ciuman Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba. Inginnya Himchan mendorong Seunghyun saat ini untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka namun lembutnya ciuman Seunghyun malah membuat Himchan kini membalas ciuman yang ingin dihentikannya. Merasakan jika Himchan menyambut ciumannya, Seunghyun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, menerobos masuk mulut Himchan untuk menghisap lidah pria cantik itu.

Sedangkan diluar sana Bang Yongguk hanya bisa menahan segala emosi yang muncul didalam dirinya. Membuang nafas kasar dengan mengepal kuat kedua tangan disisi tubuhnya, Yongguk marah tapi jika Himchan ternyata menginginkannya dia tidak akan pernah menghentikannya, oleh karena itu kini yang Yongguk lakukan adalah kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan studio seperti niat awalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _"_ _Haruskah aku melepasmu. Chanie?"_

.

.

.

Khawatir. Ya, sekiranya itu yang kini Himchan rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan sampai sejauh ini dia belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk. Sudah puluhan kali Himchan mengirimi Yongguk pesan, begitu juga dengan usahanya menelpon Yongguk, namun tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil. Tak ada satupun pesannya yang dibalas dan tidak sekalipun Yongguk menjawab telponnya.

.

Duduk dibelakang kemudi, mata Yongguk tertuju pada sebuah kamar dengan lampu menyala disebuah rumah yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat dia menghentikan mobilnya kini. Tangan kanannya kembali meraih ponsel yang untuk kesekian kali berbunyi dan Yongguk sangat yakin jika itu masih dari orang yang sama, Kim Himchan.

 ** _"_** ** _Bbang, kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku ingin kerumahmu, tapi ini sudah sangat malam"_**

Yongguk tersenyum getir membaca pesan Himchan yang baru saja masuk.

.

.

.

Untitled

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku sudah bilang bukan. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, aku sudah memiliki kekasih" Himchan tertunduk ketika menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun yang sebenarnya sudah dijawab Himchan kemarin, ketika keduanya terbawa suasana dalam sebuah ciuman, dia tidak bisa melihat Senghyun, tidak tega jika harus melihat orang yang pernah dicintainya itu dengan pandangan terluka. Setelahnya Himchan pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun sendirian di kantin.

Melintasi koridor kampus, langkah kaki Himchan yang tadinya pelan kini mulai dipercepat atau bisa dibilang kini Himchan malah berlari ketika dilihatnya Yongguk tengah berjalan menuju studio.

"Bbang,,,!"

BUKK!

Himchan terjatuh, matanya yang terus tertuju pada Yongguk tidak menyadari jika ada lubang yang diinjaknya, alhasil membuat Himchan tersungkur ditanah. Celana dibagian lututnya sedikit sobek, ada luka disana yang sudah memperlihatkan sedikit darah, bahkan siku Himchan juga terdapat lebam.

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat jalan? Dan untuk apa kau berlari?" tanya Yongguk, merengkuh bahu Himchan untuk dibawanya duduk di bangku yang berada disekitaran koridor. Himchan hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika bagian celananya bergesekkan dengan luka dilututnya.

.

.

Yongguk membawa Himchan ke _flat_ nya, sesuai dengan permintaan pria cantik itu ketika Yongguk berencana untuk mengantarkannya pulang kerumah dan ditolak. "Bbang kau kemana saja? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tidak ada jawaban, Yongguk hanya sibuk mengobati luka Himchan. " _I miss you_ " sambung Himchan, mengucapkan rasa rindunya dengan tulus.

" _Look at me. I'm talk to you now"_ Himchan menangkup wajah Yongguk, kesal karena Yongguk sama sekali tidak menatapnya. " _Why you miss me?"_ pelan, Yongguk mengucapkannya dengan pelan namun itu sudah cukup terdengar jelas oleh Himchan karena jarak mereka yang dekat.

"Kenapa kau masih menginginkanku ketika kau sudah punya orang lain. Seseorang yang bisa membuat kau bahagia, seseorang yang lebih sempurna dari aku dan kau mencintainya. Kenapa kau masih menginginkanku juga?"

Air mata Himchan jatuh begitu saja, semua ucapan yang Yongguk ucapkan dengan pelan namun terdengar marah itu membuatnya sakit dan yang terjadi Himchan malah terisak pelan, mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang percuma.

" _I never see your smile like you smile for him. When you with me, I just make you mad, sad, crying and,,,"_ Yongguk menggantung ucapannya, tidak menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya membuat Himchan harus merasakan kesal dan mungkin juga marah. Himchan hanya tidak habis pikir dengan semua ucapan yang baru saja Yongguk utarakan tentangnya.

"Apa! Apa lagi! Katakan!" dan yang ada ini Himchan malah berteriak. Yongguk tidak menanggapi teriakkan Himchan dengan sebuah jawaban. Yongguk menyentuhkan ibu jari tangan kanannya dibibir Himchan dan itu sudah cukup membuat Himchan mengerti maksudnya. Yongguk sudah pasti melihat kejadian itu, ketika dengan bodohnya Himchan malah menyambut ciuman Seunghyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Dia akan marah jika tau kau disini" dan demi apapun Himchan merasa sangat sakit dihatinya untuk mendengar ucapan Yongguk barusan padanya. Tidakkah terdengar jika Yongguk mengusirnya?

"Bbang, aku minta maaf,, ciuman itu,, a-aku,,, Percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu" Himchan menggenggam tangan Yongguk erat, tidak ingin Yongguk bergerak menjauh sedikitpun darinya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu. A-aku hanya ingin denganmu. B-bang,," tak ada tanggapan, bahkan Yongguk tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar menatap Himchan.

.

.

.

Untitled

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi orange tanda jika hari sudah beranjak sore namun seorang pria berparas cantik itu masih tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, hanya berbaring seharian. Harusnya Himchan berangkat kekampus hari ini karena ada kelas namun karena saat ini perasaannya sedang tidak karuan membuat Himchan lebih memilih membolos ketimbang datang kekampus hanya untuk termenung.

Himchan dan Yongguk berakhir, meski tidak ada terucap jika hubungan mereka berdua berakhir. Hari itu Himchan tidak bisa meyakinkan Yongguk jika dirinya hanya mencintai pria ber _gummy smile_ itu.

.

.

"Heii tunggu. Kau, Bang Yongguk kan?"

Yongguk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali untuk menanggapi pertanyaan pria yang sudah merebut Himchan darinya. Yah, sekiranya itulah yang Yongguk tau. Seunghyun lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan ketika sudah memastikan jika pria yang kini berhadapan dengannya adalah Yongguk, Bang Yongguk.

"Dia mencintaimu. Himchan, dia mencintaimu. Himchan memintaku mengatakannya padamu karena kau tidak mempercayainya. Aku mencintainya tapi dia mencintaimu, Himchan sudah bilang padaku jika kita tidak bisa bersama lagi karena dia sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku minta maaf padamu soal ciuman itu, jujur aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengannya jadi aku pikir dia. Ah, intinya aku minta maaf"

.

.

.

Himchan meraih boneka tigger yang terduduk rapih disampingnya diatas tempat tidur, mencubit-cubit kecil hidung pink milik boneka yang diberikan Yongguk ketika kencan pertama mereka.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia tidak mempercayaiku. Kenapa tidak percaya kalau aku mencintainya"

"Bicara padaku, jangan dengan tigger. Dia tidak bisa menjawabmu"

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tigger ke arah pintu kamarnya dimana disana terlihat Yongguk yang masih memegang knop pintu kamarnya. Yongguk duduk disamping Himchan diatas tempat tidur. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Yongguk, disampingnya kini Himchan malah kembali menangis.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali datangnya? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku lama karena jalanan macet"

Atas jawabannya yang menyebalkan itu, Yongguk dihadiahi cubitan gemas diperutnya oleh Himchan dan anehnya sang korban hanya terkekeh kecil. Yongguk membawa Himchan kedalam pelukannya, melepas rindu pada kekasih cantiknya itu.

Yongguk menangkup wajah Himchan, menatap dalam mata marbel kesukaannya sedangkan kedua tangan Himchan masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya. "Seberapa dalam dia menciummu?" Himchan hanya diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada Yongguk. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Yongguk duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, membawa Himchan untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sekali lagi menatap dalam mata marbel milik Himchan, sembari jarinya menyentuh bibir Himchan. "Aku tidak akan berhenti jika sudah memulai sesuatu. Kau tau itukan?" Himchan hanya bergumam pelan dengan anggukan kepala untuk membenarkan perkataan Yongguk. Yah, Yongguk yang dia kenal adalah sosok yang tidak akan berhenti jika sudah memulai sesuatu, ciri dari seseorang yang tidak mudah menyerah.

Himchan memejamkan matanya lembut ketika Yongguk mendekatkan wajah keduanya, dalam hati menunggu untuk Yongguk akan menciumnya. Yongguk tersenyum melihat Himchan yang kini memejamkan mata dihadapannya, mencium lembut ujung hidung mancung Himchan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Yongguk dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya.

Belum sempat Himchan menanggapi keisengan Yongguk, bibir tebal nan manis itu sudah menjamah bibir pink miliknya. Menyesap lembut bibir Himchan, tidak terburu-buru. Yongguk mencium Himchan secara bertahap, saat sudah merasa cukup menyesap manis bibir Himchan. Yongguk menekan lidah basahnya dibelahan bibir Himchan untuk bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulut kekasihnya itu.

Yongguk menggiring kedua tangan Himchan untuk memeluk leher kokohnya, sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk bisa memperdalam ciuman yang tengah dia layangkan pada sang kekasih hati. Himchan sesekali sudah melantunkan desahannya, ciuman Yongguk kali ini dirasa sangat berbeda. Himchan meremas rambut belakang Yongguk ketika Yongguk mempererat rengkuhannya di pinggang Himchan, hal itu berdampak dengan bersentuhannya kedua kesejatian mereka dan itu membuat ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan terasa lebih nikmat.

.

.

Himchan berbaring dalam dekapan Yongguk, mereka berdua berbaring dengan saling berhadapan setelah tadi dengan sekuat tenaga keduanya menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Tangan kiri Yongguk membelai surai hitam pekat milik Himchan yang berbaring ditangan kanannya, sedangkan si cantik melingkarkan tangan kanannya di perut Yongguk. Himchan membenamkan wajahnya didada Yongguk, menghirup aroma tubuh Yongguk yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Himchan baru saja menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya dalam rangka merayakan hari kebudayaan nasional yang diselenggarakan oleh kampus ketika dirinya mendapati Yongguk yang tengah menunggu dengan berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk menuju belakang panggung.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Himchan menemani langkahnya menuju sang pujaan hati. Ketika sampai tepat dihadapan Yongguk dirinya harus dikagetkan dengan kecupan yang mendarat mulus dikeningnya dan siapa lagi yang melakukannya jika bukan Bang Yongguk. "Permainanmu bagus" puji Yongguk tulus.

Mata marbel itu mengerjab bingung dan kaget, Himchan masih tidak percaya jika baru saja Yongguk mencium keningnya disini, dikampus dan tepat sesudah pergelaran selesai dan itu berarti tempat dimana mereka berdiri saat ini sudahlah pasti ramai dengan orang. Belum sempat Himchan tersadar akan kekagetannya, Yongguk sudah menggenggam tangan Himchan. Berjalan menjauh untuk menghampiri area parkir.

"Bbang,," terdengar seperti gumaman, Himchan hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah tangan kanannya yang kini tengah digenggam erat oleh Yongguk. "Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang mendekatimu karena mereka pikir kau belum memiliki kekasih. Aku ingin mereka tau jika kau itu milikku". Himchan tersenyum sangat lebar saat ini, Yongguk sepertinya tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya. Tidak ingin jika pria-pria lain diluar sana menaruh hati pada kekasihnya dan mengejar Himchan hanya karena dirinya tidak ingin memperlihatkan hubungan keduanya.

Jika hanya dengan sesuatu yang mudah bisa melindungi hubungan bersama seorang yang kita cintai, kenapa tidak untuk kita melakukannya bukan? Sekiranya itulah yang Yongguk sedang lakukan saat ini. Memperlihatkan pada semua orang jika dia, Bang Yongguk adalah kekasih Kim Himchan.

.

.

.

- **The End** -

.

.

Yeeeyyy new story! Setelah memaksakan diri untuk nulis (dengan ngerombak satu dari _Long Imagine_ yang pernah ada) lagi, akhirnya selesai juga -_- dan Julz yakin 100% kalau FF ini gak ada isinya (kosong). Efek **KANGEN BANGET** aja sama BangHim makanya pengen banget update.

Oh ya buat lagu yang dipake Yongguk di FF **Propose** itu lagunya **Super Junior** yang **Marry You** , tapi Julz ambil secara acak syair lagunya, enggak sesuai sama yang asli. Buat BangHim shipper mari kita berdoa buat bisa liat moment mereka lagi (setelah belakangan ini si Himchan melanglang buana mulu sama yang lain) *pray hard*.

Btw, ada yang mau Drabblenya DaeJae?

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
